Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally automated manufacturing systems and more particularly to method and apparatus for match drilling of mating components using visual metrology devices for hole location determination and data download to computer aided manufacturing equipment for automated match location drilling.
Background
Manufacturing of complex structures often requires manual match drilling for installation of components in major structural assemblies. Match drilling in place on such assemblies creates issues such as Foreign Object Debris (FOD), improper ergonomics, limited access environment, components damage during the process, additional inspection required, installation of protective equipment, training and unstable process which drives rework/rejection conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide alternative methods for drilling of mating holes in components for assembly without requiring match drilling in place.